Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men
Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men is the 25th and final episode of MAD Season 4, and the 103rd and final episode of MAD. Episode Summary Alfred's Game: The Earth's only hope is none other than... Alfred E. Neuman, so we're doomed. We Are X-Men: The X-Men sadly get over their failed relationships. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been looking for a replacement for glutton all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 10:00 AM:' Lady Gaga says a recent magazine cover makes her look too beautiful, so MAD steps in and helps her out. #*'Sunday, 9:00 AM:' History's most faithful comet returns to Earth, threatening to leave a crater in Cartoon Network's 8:30 PM timeslot. #*'Friday, 6:00 PM:' Mary Poppins makes it to 50 by taking a spoonful of this! #Opening Scene #'Alfred's Game' (Spoof on Alfred E. Neuman / Movie Parody of Ender's Game) #Animated Marginals segment #Fish Playing Charades (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The White House Down Comforter (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_House_Down White House Down]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Caveman Thought Glass Could Put Out Fire (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) (Animated by Tom Megalis) #Is This a Show? (Cartoon) #Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Both Get Arrested (Spoof on Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner from ''Looney Tunes'') #GargaMelrose Place (Spoof on Gargamel from ''the Smurfs'' / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melrose_Place_(2009_TV_series) Melrose Place]) #Tooth Fairies of the Old West (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Big Top Secret Telescope (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Ineffective Tactics for Faking That You're Sick #Red-Headed Tree (Live-action Cartoon segment) #'We Are X-Men' (TV Parody of We Are Men / Team Parody of the X-Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Fish Playing Charades) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Ender's Game, We Are Men, and ''Melrose Place'' get parodied. *This is the third time ''White House Down'' appeared. *This is the fifth time Cartoon Network was mentioned, and the fifth and final appearance of the Sketch Stork. We will miss you, man! *This is the 12th and final time [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Smurfs the Smurfs] appeared. *This is the 20th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. Yep, count 'em, 20! *This is the actual final episode of MAD, which means this is the actual MAD series finale, but not [[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']]. There are five things you must know about the final episode of MAD: *#MAD ran for four years from September 6, 2010 to December 2, 2013. *#MAD had only four seasons and 103 episodes instead of 104 episodes because of [[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'MAD's 100th Episode Special']], and 103 episodes of MAD is enough. *#After the final episode of MAD, there will be no more MAD parodies, and 207 MAD parodies is enough. *#Since MAD ran for four seasons and 103 episodes total, MAD was never renewed for a fifth season. *#With only four seasons and 103 episodes total, Cartoon Network's hit show, MAD, has ended on Monday, December 2, 2013 and is never seen again. Voices *Keith Ferguson - Colonel Hyrum Graff and Cyclops *Arif S. Kinchen - President Sawyer and GargaMelrose Place Announcer *Jim Meskimen - Mazer Rackham and Nightcrawler *Nolan North - John Cale and Wolverine *Rachel Ramras - Smurfette and Red Tree *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer, Sketch Stork, and Carter *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Caveman, and Dad *Debra Wilson - Major Gwen Anderson, Cavewoman, and Mom Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes